Obsession
Streszczenie Wstęp thumb|Argus X. Data gwiezdna 3619.2. Kapitan James Kirk, pierwszy oficer Spock, chorąży Rizzo I drużyna ochrony badają planetę Argus X, bogatą w złoża tritanium, materiał dwadzieścia razy twardszy niż diament. Gdy kapitan Kirk czuje słodki zapach, nakazuje Rizzo i drużynie ochrony wykonać badania skanerami nastawionymi na wychwytywanie dikironium oraz strzelać w razie, gdyby zobaczyli dziwną chmurę gazu. Zawiadamia głównego mechanika Scotta, który został na statku, że ma zamiar przebadać teren, zanim dojdzie do spotkania z [[USS Yorktown (23rd century)|USS Yorktown]] , który ma nadlecieć za osiem godzin. Rizzo i drużyna ochrony meldują o odkryciu dziwnej chmury, i dostają rozkaz natychmiastowego otwarcia ognia. Potem kontakt zostaje zerwany. Gdy Kirk i Spock zaczynają poszukiwania, znajdują dwóch członków drużyny martwych, a Rizzo bliskiego śmierci. Ich ciała pozbawione są czerwonych ciałek krwi. Akt I *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiedna 3619.2. Wobec tajemniczej śmierci dwóch członków załogi cały personel z powierzchni planety został ewakułowany z powrotem na statek. '' Rizzo zostaje zabrany do ambulatorium. Naczelny oficer medyczny McCoy melduje, że Rizzo odzyskuje czasem przytomność, pod wpływem transfuzji krwi. Sekcja zwłok pozostałych załogantów ujawnia brak w ich ciałach czerwonych krwinek, bez żadnych zewnętrznych oznak uszkodzenia tkanek. Kapitan Kirk radzi, by McCoy przejrzał zapisy z [[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut]], który jedenaście lat temu napotkał podobny fenomen Niespodziewanie kapitan decyduje o przedłużeniu śledztwa, lekceważąc fakt, że ''Enterprise'' ma rozkaz odebrać ze statku Yorktown wyjątkowo niestabilny medykament, niezbędny na planecie Theta VII. thumb|left|Kirk przepytuje Rizzo w sprawie Gazowego Wampira. Później Kirk prosi doktora McCoy by mógł przesłuchać chorążego Rizzo. Chociaż półprzytomny i, zdaniem McCoy'a, nie całkiem wiarygodny, Rizzo odpowiada, że czuł słodki zapach przed samym atakiem i odniósł wrażenie, że ma doczynienia z istotą myślącą. Kirk opuszcza ambulatorium, żądając na odchodnym, by McCoy dostarczył mu medyczny raport tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Na mostku kapitan spotyka Spocka, a porucznik Uhura przekazuje ponaglenie z centrali Gwiezdnej Floty, które Kirk ignoruje. Ponieważ skan w kierunku poszukiwania dikironium wypadł negatywnie, Spock stawia hipotezę,. Że stwór może zmieniać strukturę molekularną. Kirk otrzymuje meldunek, że chorąży Rizzo zmarł. Chorąży Garrovick, nawy oficer ochrony, wyraża zainteresowanie odnalezieniem stworzenia, które zabiło Rizzo, jako ze przyjaźnił się z nim w Akademii i razem ją ukończyli. Kirk, Garrovick I czteroosobowa drużyna ochrony przesyłają się na planetę w celu wyśledzenia stworzenia, które zabiło Rizzo. Dzieją się na dwie grupy, jedną dowodzi Kirk, drugą zaś Garrovick. Kirk daje rozkaz, by strzelać do chmury natychmiast, gdy się pojawi. Zespół Garrovicka znajduje chmurę. Gdy są już blisko, chmura zaczyna się poruszać; Garrovick waha się przed oddaniem strzału. W tym trakcie chmura atakuje. Garrovick pudłuje, a chmura powala dwóch towarzyszących mu żołnierzy. Akt II *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiedna 3619.6. Jeden z moich ludzi jest w stanie krytycznym, drugi nie żyje. A ja ... Ja jestem jeszcze bardziej przekonany, że to nie tylko stworzenie inteligentne, a;le też to samo, które zmasakrowało załogę USS Farragut jedenaście lat temu, w innym rejonie galaktyki. Spock i McCoy nie są przekonani, a ja wyczuwam, że wątpią też w słuszność mojej decyzji o podjęciu walki. Czemu zatrzymałem tu statek? '' Gdy zwiad powraca na statek, jeden z żołnierzy jest w stanie krytycznym, drugi nie żyje. Kirk jest przekonany, że to nie tylko stworzenie inteligentne, ale też to samo, które zmasakrowało załogę Farragut jedenaście lat temu. Kirk, Spock i McCoy wysłuchują raportu Garrovicka. Chorąży melduje o wszystkim, łącznie z własnym wahaniem przed oddaniem strzału. Jako karę Kirk odsuwa go od pełnienia obowiązków i nakauzuje uwięzienie w kwaterze. Potem nakazuje Spockowi i McCoy podawać wszystkie obserwacje w oficjalnym raporcie W tym momencie naczelny inżynier Scott melduje, że statek będzie gotów do opuszczenia orbity za pół godziny. Kirk odpowiada mu, ze nie opuszczają orbity, na co Scott przypomina, że misja na Theta VII jest priorytetowa. Kirk zamyka Scottoowi usta, mówiąc że "ma dość tego, że oficerowie kwestionują każdą jego decyzję i konspirują przeciw niemu". Pod naciskiem przyznaje jednak, że nie powinien używać słowa "konspirują". Nakazuje też ostro oficerowi naukowemuChekovowi kontunuować skaning, póki gazowe stworzenie nie zostanie odnalezione W tym czasie Spock dzieli się z doktorem McCoy swą obserwacją kapitana - jego zdaniem Kirk ma obsesję na punkcie tego stworzenia. Spock dodaje, że 11 lat temu Kirk, będący pod komendą kapitana Garrovicka na pokładzie Farragut, znalazł się w takiej samej sytuacji. Kapitan Garrovick był ojcem chorążego. Akt III *''Dziennik osobisty, data gwiezdna 3620.7. Czy mam prawo narażać swą załogę, swój statek jedynie dla przeczucia, które trudno ubrać w słowa? Nikt z dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty nie polega na przeczuciach, a czy ja mogę teraz podjąć racjonalną decyzję? Czy ulegam przerażeniu, dokonując ponownego osądu przeszłości? '' Wkrótce potem doktor McCoy przychodzi do Kirka, by omówić jego reakcje. Przypomina mu, że jako młody żołnierz również zawahał się przed oddaniem strzału do stworzenia, i chybił. Potem zabiło ono 200 członków załogi, wliczając w to również kapitana Garrovicka. McCoy sugeruje, ze poczucie winy przerodziło się w Kirku w obsesję, a on ma obowiązek umieścić notatkę o tym w medycznych aktach kapitana. Ponieważ taki wpis wymaga obecności kogoś z kręgu dowodzenia, do rozmowy dołącza Spock. thumb|McCoy i Spock rozmawiają o obsesji winy Kirka. Zgodnie z regulaminem Spock i McCoy pytają o uzasadnienie ostatnich decyzji. Kirk broni swoich racji, mówiąc, że czuł wtedy, iż chmura jest istotą myślącą, a to samo czuł przed atakiem na Argus X. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że stanowi ona konkretne zagrożenie, Kirk hzdecydowała się z nią walczyć. McCoy decyduje się podtrzymać swą opinię o stanie emocjonalnym kapitana. Skanery wykrywają chmurę, płynącą w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a Kirk nakazuje, by Enterprise podążał za nia. Niespodziewanie chmura osiąga prędkość Warp 8; jeśli statek będzie dotrzymywał jej kroku zbyt długo, silniki ulegną uszkodzeniu. Po krótkim wahaniu Kirk decyduje się odpuścić.. Ponieważ chorąży nie może opuszczać swej kwatery, główna pielęgniarka Chapel Przynosi mu kolację. Dostrzega, że gryzie go poczucie winy za to, że nie strzelił odpowiednio szybko. Straszy go, że jeśli nie będzie jadł, McCoy każe nakarmić go dożylnie. Kiedy odchodzi, Garrovick rzuca pokrywą talerza przez pokój, uszkadzając osłonę wentylatora. Nagle rozlega sie sygnał czerwonego alarmu i Garrovick opuszcza kwaterę, meldując się na mostku wbrew rozkazom. Czerwony alarm ogłoszono, gdyż stworzenie zawróciło ku statkowi With Garrovick patrzy, jak kapitan nakazuje salwę z fazerów, co nie odnosi żadnego skutku, podobnie jak odpalenie torped fotonowych. Stworzenie przenika na statek przez otwarty silnik impulsowy, będący w naprawie. Wchodzi w system wentylacyjny, zabijając po drodze dwóch członków załogi. Statek ma tylko dwie godziny na naprawę systemu wentylacyjnego. Akt IV Starsi oficerowie Kirk, Spock i McCoy spotykają się, by omówić sytuację. Chociaż McCoy uważa, że jest ona wynikiem obsesji Kirk, wie, że w tej chwili dyskusja na ten temat byłaby akademicka, gdyż stworzenie przeszło do ataku. Spock uważa, że forma tego ataku rzeczywiście wskazuje na to, iż stworzenie jest inteligentne. Wszyscy zgadzają się, ze trzeba spróbować napromieniowania systemu wentylacji, co może skłonić istotę do opuszczenia go. Spock przypomina też, że fazery nic jej nie szkodzą, Kirk może więc przestać obwiniać się o to, co stało się na USS Farragut. thumb|left|Spock pociesza Garrovicka. Później Spock składa wizytę chorążemu Garrovickowi w jego kwaterze. Informuje go, ze wahanie było reakcją naturalną, gdy nagle wyczuwa znajomy zapach chmury. Wypycha Garrovicka na korytarz i zatrzaskuje drzwi, po czym próbuje zamknąć pokrywę wentylatora. Na korytarzu przed kabiną Kirk nakazuje zwiększenie ciśnienia wewnątrz. To pomaga i Spock wkrótce może wyjść; stworzenie nie zaatakowało go z uwagi na jego zieloną krew, opartą na związku miedzi, nie żelaza. Kirk wchodzi do kabiny i wysłuchuje raportu Spocka, gdy przerywa im Scott, meldujący, że chmura opuszcza statek tą samą drogą, którą weszła. Kirk spotyka się z Garrovickiem, i przywraca go do służby. Sensory wykrywają, ze chmura oddala się z dużą prędkością. Kirk jakoś wyczuł jej intencje w kabinie Garrovicka i wie, że stworzenie chce wrócić "do domu"; na planetę Tycho IV, gdzie Farragut napotkał ją jedenaście lat temu. McCoy sprzeciwia się dalszej podróży, mówiąc, że zapasy, które mają odebrać z Yorktown mają pierwszeństwo. Zostaje jednak przegłosowany przez Kirka, który w świetle nowych faktów jest zdania, że chmura zmierza na rodzinną planetę celem reprodukcji. Zostaje ustalone, że antymateria może zniszczyć stworzenie, ale że jej reakcja z materią wysadzi połowę planety w powietrze, transporter może nie funkcjonować prawidłowo pod takim obciążeniem. Jako przynęta ma posłużyć plazma krwi. Spock uważa, że to on powinien zastawić pułapkę, gdyż jako pokarm jest dla stworzenia nieatrakcyjny. Jednak Kirk przeprowadza swoją wolę I sam teleportuje się na powierzchnię, wraz z chorążym Garrovickiem. thumb|Kirk i Garrovick zagrożeni przez Gazowego Wampira. Kirk i Garrovick przesyłają się na powierzchnie planety z ładunkiem plazmy oraz uncją antymaterii, której moc eksplozji jest wy ższa niż moc 10,000 bomb kobaltowych. Podczas gdy montują kapsułę z antymaterią, stworzenie zabiera plazmę. W rezultacie kapitan Kirk decyduje się zostać żywą przynętą. Nakazuje chorążemu powrót na statek; Garrovick walczy z nim próbując przemocą zmusić Kirka, by sam tam wrócił, jednak transporter nie działa Obaj zostają na powierzchni i przyciągają stworzenie, decydując się zdetonowac bombę, gdy będzie ono już blisko. Na pokładzie Enterprise Spock próbuje poradzić sobie z transporterem.Poczatkowo próbuje go zresetować; potem przełączyć obwody "A"; na koniec próbuje transportu awaryjnego "B", który wreszcie ściąga obu mężczuzn na pokład. Kirk zaprasza Garrovicka do swej kwatery, by opowiedzieć mu o jego ojcu. Pamiętne cytaty "Głupi sposób podrózowania, mogący rozrzucić molekuły człowieka po całym wszechświecie!" : - Dr. McCoy "Kapitan... dzięki Bogu!" "Mr. Scott, to nie była boska interwencja. To mój schemat "B" ich rematerializował." "Cóż, zatem podziękujmy widłom i spiczastym uszom!" : - Scott, Spock, i McCoy "Nie przpominaj mi o naszej przyjaźni, gdy podejmuję oficjalna akcję–" "Nie robię tego, Jim! To zawodowe! Przygotowuję wpis do dziennika na temat stanu emocjonalnego kapitana statku." : - Kirk i McCoy "Czy ja... jeden czy drugi z was myśli, że jestem niezdolny do pełnienia obowiązków?" "Właściwie ujęte, I odpowiednio określone przez podręcznikowy regulamin." : - Kirk i Spock podczas formalnego przesłuchania "Potrzebuję pańskiej rady." "Zatem ja potrzebuję drinka." : - Spock i McCoy Zza kulis * Porucznik Leslie (Eddie Paskey) zostaje w tym odcinku zabity przez chmurę, ale pojawia się w następnych scenach i następnym odcinku The Immunity Syndrome, zdecydowanie żywy. Zgodnie ze słowami Paskey, scena, gdy cudowna mikstura ratuje mu życie została wycieta. Leslie ukazuje się więc post mortem, w czerwonym mundurze, idąc u boku McCoy'a na korytarzu. Później, w żółtym mundurze, wychodzi z biura doktora, gdy wchodzi siostra Chapel. Historia * W tym odcinku ginie pięciu członków załogi. * Spock ponownie zostaje ocalony dzięki temu, że jego krew oparta jest na miedzi, nie na żelazie. Na naszej własnej planecie taką krew mają ośmiornice, ale ponieważ zawiera ona hemocyaninę, wydaje się niebieska. * W tym odcinku statek zostaje odrzucony falą uderzeniową po eksplozji antymaterii. Fale uderzeniowe konwencjonalnego typu nie mogą rozchodzić się w próżni i w późniejszych odcinkach jest to przestrzegane.Tutaj jednak, dzięki działaniu równemu "10,000 bomb kobaltowych", jest prawdopodobne, ze część atmosfery planety została wyrzucona w próżnię i to ona uderzyła w "Enterprise", uszkadzając transporter. thumb|Krater po wybuchu w wersji remasterowanej Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Stephen Brooks jako Chorąży Garrovick Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Jerry Ayres jako Rizzo * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Walter Koenig jako Chekov Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Nieznani aktorzy jako ** Bardoli ** Swensen de:Tödliche Wolken en:Obsession (episode) es:Obsession fr:Obsession (épisode) ja:復讐！ガス怪獣（エピソード） nl:Obsession Kategoria:Odcinki TOS